


When Good Girls Try To Be Bad

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie Bell decides to be bad and learns that when good girls try to be bad, they usually bite off more than they can chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Good Girls Try To Be Bad

The room was dark, just as she requested. Very dark. Katie almost lost her nerve. _Silly girl_ , she scolded herself. _You fought in the freaking Battle of Hogwarts and now you're afraid of the dark?_ But it wasn't the dark she was afraid of; it was what was going to happen in the dark.

 _The only things are going to happen are the things you've fantasized about._ She'd been bored and restless recently. She'd always been a good girl but it seemed bad girls had more fun. So Katie had decided to be bad. She'd gotten herself invited to a party where she'd heard things like this happened and now she was going to have some fun.

It didn't have to be anonymous. In fact, the hosts had looked at her strangely when she'd asked for anonymity. But aside from Katie being a coward, she was also excited by the prospect of having sex with a total and complete stranger she'd never meet again.

The door opened and closed. Katie could hear masculine breathing. Her nipples peaked under the thin dress she wore. "Hello?" Her voice sounded unrecognizable to her own ears.

Her companion chuckled. "Hello." His voice was deep and very amused.

She heard him moving around the room and Katie groped her way through the darkness to him. _He's big_ , she realized, as her hand found one large bicep. She wasn't very tall but she wasn't short either, and this man seemed to be at least a foot taller than her and twice as broad.

"What are your limits, sweetheart?" he asked. His fingers were gently combing her hair.

 _Limits_? For a moment Katie had no idea what he was talking about. Then she realized what he meant and blushed. "I don't want to be tied up and I don't want to be hit."

He chuckled again. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his body. He was so much stronger than her that he wouldn't need to tie her up to have her at his mercy or hit her to hurt her. Katie expected to be afraid but instead she felt a thrill of excitement.

He kissed her hard and rough. He peeled her dress off and somehow found the bed in the dark and pinned her there. Katie was already wet and he hadn't even touched her _there_ yet. She spread her legs and pulled at him, silently urging him to give her what they were both here for.

"Slow down, sweetheart."

"I don't want it slow," Katie practically growled, all shyness gone.

"Whatever you say." He slammed into her hard and fast.

It was almost exactly like she'd fantasized. Katie was well satisfied long before her mystery partner stopped. When he was finished, she wanted to cuddle. But that might ruin everything. So Katie used a summoning charm to find her clothes and underwear and hurriedly got dressed.

"Thank you," she murmured, and fled before he could reply.

She meant to leave the party right away, but there was a hallway with ancient models of brooms on display and before she knew it, it was hours later and everyone was gathering for one last drink before going home. She couldn't run out with everyone's eyes on her; she'd look guilty. So Katie took a drink and sipped it, surveying her fellow party-goers and hoping she didn't look as guilty as she felt.

Then she saw him. Her subconscious made the connection before she did; her eyes swept the room before returning to him. There was no denying it; he was the only man there big enough to have been her mystery partner. Katie's grip on her glass loosened but she caught it before it hit the ground.

He came towards her. Katie stood frozen with an expanding puddle of red wine at her feet. "You alright?"

He knew. She didn't know how he knew - whether their hosts had told him, whether he recognized her voice or her scent - but he knew. And now with their gazes locked, he knew she knew he knew.

"I'll take you home." He offered her his arm.

Katie clung to Marcus Flint's well-muscled arm and let him lead her wherever he cared to take her.


End file.
